


I've Decided That Church Isn't for Us

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s09e08 Rock and a Hard Place, Fluff, M/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam talk about abstinence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Decided That Church Isn't for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 8 Rock and a Hard Place

"Would you ever become abstinent?"

Sam yawned as he pulled Dean closer to him, slipping his hand under his shirt and resting it on his stomach. "Become what?"

"Abstinent."

Sam pressed his forehead to Dean's neck and grumbled. "I'm tired Dean. Can't I just answer this tomorrow?"

"Humor me." Dean turned in Sam's arms, and propped himself on his elbow. Sam sighed.

"No, I would not become abstinent."

"How come?"

Sam glared at Dean in irritation. "Because while I'm not a horny dog like some people," he grinned at Dean's protest. "I like having sex with you, and I'd hope that you like having sex with me."

Dean rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, Sam grunting at the weight on his arm. "Don't you worry about that Sasquatch, you satisfy my sexual needs." 

Sam huffed a laugh. "So then why do you ask about abstinence?"

Dean sighed. "If... becoming "reborn" or whatever, made you pure in God's eyes, would you do it?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean like what that church woman was talking about?"

"Yeah. About having a clean slate."

Sam scooted closer and pulled Dean into his arms, letting Dean tuck his head into his shoulder. "I don't think I would want to do that."

"How come?"

Sam smiled into his brother's hair. "Because it means I couldn't be with you."

"Why would being a reborn virgin prevent us from being in a sexless relationship?"

"Because if we had actually joined that church and wanted to become virgins again, I'm pretty sure incest would be considered a sin."

Dean was quiet for a few moments before he shook his head. "I don't think I want to join church. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't allowed to kiss you ever again."

Sam laughed and hugged Dean tighter. "I love you too."


End file.
